Insufferable, Irresistible Tomato, Tomoto
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: "I could just shout 'SEXUAL HARASSMENT' at the top of my lungs and see how that plays out for you." Brace yourself for Eclare cuteness.


A/N: I do not own Degrassi and this is inspired by My Chemical Romance (Eli's jacket that looks like theirs…so hot!) and the song, "Famous Last Words." I do not own MCR or the song either. Just a fun little oneshot! Enjoy!

Insufferable, Irresistible; Tomato, Tomoto

"Where is your heart?" He asked, shaking his head. His arm was propped up against the aluminum locker doors and I felt trapped underneath his height. I hiked my backpack on my shoulder, and felt my head grow dizzy. Where was this coming from? Why now? We hadn't spoken in quite some time…why was he standing here, at my locker, today? Today of all days!

"Eli…why are you doing this?" I asked, desperately wanting to just head to my class. I couldn't be late.

"Because, Clare," I wanted to kick myself for still loving the way he said my name, "I can't just pretend that nothing happened between us. I'm sick of pretending that we can just be okay without being together. You were my friend, and then my girlfriend. You meant so much to me…"

"Eli, don't do this right now," I glanced at the watch on my wrist, "You're going to make me late!"

"Heaven forbid, Saint Clare be late to class," Eli rolled his eyes. I sucked in a breath of courage, and decided to hear him out. Besides, pinned to my locker, what choice did I have?

"Alright," I rolled my eyes up to meet his, "You have two minutes."

"That's all I'm asking for," his eyes instantly began to light up in a way I hadn't seen them do in quite some time, "Look, I am going to regular meetings with my therapist and I am taking my meds and am on strict eating and sleeping schedules. My parents basically have me on lock-down," he smirked a bemused smirk, "I couldn't do anything crazy even if I wanted to."

"I'm glad you're getting help," I said honestly, "but Eli, we can't just pick up where we left off. You really scared me, Eli. Like, you terrified me."

"I'm sorry," he glanced down at the floor, "I really…I'd never mean to do anything to hurt you or scare you, Clare."

There it was again – the way he said my name as if it was the most beautiful name in the world. I wanted to smack him for it.

"Life is too short to wonder 'what if.' I am tired of staying awake at night wondering what it'd be like if things were different. Tell me – please tell me – that you wonder that too."

"I do," I admitted, "but I know it wouldn't work out, Eli. There's too much broken between us. You're two minutes are up."

He shoved me closer against my locker and I could feel his breath on my face. I knew I should be scared. The logical side of me should be scared of the situation I found myself in; however, my logical side seemed to have vanished. Why did I think that Eli having me pinned to a locker was actually kind of hot? Oh no…I needed to stop with the vampire novels. Goodness!

"What are you so afraid of?" Eli nudged above my knee with his knee, "Huh?"

"Afraid?" I scoffed, "You think I'm afraid? Of what, Eli? Of getting hurt? Please! I've been hurt more times this semester than I can keep track of."

"Then what is stopping you from just breaking free of whatever it that is holding you back?"

"Nothing is holding me back."

"I see the way that vein in your neck is pulsing," he smirked, "I know you well enough to know that means that you want me to kiss you."

"Oh puh-lease! Don't make me puke," I tried to be discrete, but apparently I was transparent to Eli.

"If nothing is holding you back, why aren't you kissing me?"

"You're vile!" I laughed a dry laugh, "Absolutely vile! What makes you think that I'd even consider something so…vile!"

"Wow, I see your vocabulary is improving," he smirked that stupid smirk again and I just wanted to hit him.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, "Can I go to class now?"

"Not unless you kiss me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want to be late to class," Eli shrugged.

"I could just shout SEXUAL HARRASMENT at the top of my lungs and see how that plays out for you."

"Um, no."

"Want to try me, Goldsworthy?"

"Alright," Eli let his arm drop, and shook his head, "I guess this it then. You go off to class and I go off to class and that's just that."

I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I could tell he was trying to not look too much like a kicked puppy, but gosh was he failing at it!

He backed away from me, and I was free to go. I could go to class, and if I ran, I would be there in perfect timing. I adjusted my backpack and began to turn away from him to walk down the hall. He wouldn't take his eyes off me. Why did he have to stare at me like that – like his heart had just broken?

I turned and walked down the hall. I could still feel those eyes on me. It was killing me. Why couldn't he just go away and leave me alone? Why did he have to show up at my locker and say things and make me realize things…I could just smack him for it.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Where was I going and what was I doing? Everything I had ever wanted was standing there watching me turn my back on him. I couldn't do it for a second time. I wouldn't do it for a second time.

I turned around and marched over to him, annoyance shadowing my face.

"You are the most annoying thing in the whole wide world!"

"And why is that?" He blinked.

"Because you just drive me crazy! Remember when we went ice skating, and you bet me that you could make me fall without touching me, and I laughed at you and called you an idiot and less than a minute later…"

"You fell," Eli didn't try to hide his smile.

"Yes. Well you're doing that again!"

"I am?"

"You just have this power over me that I can't even…it's like a magnet…you just…you make me do things…you're just…"

"Does this little tirade have a point?" Eli asked.

"Yes! The point is, you just have this effect on me that I can't break free of!"

"How so?"

"How so? You make me do things that I'd never normally do!"

"Like…?"

"Like this!" I shoved him against the locker and kissed him. It was fast and I didn't even have time to stop myself. When I finally came to and backed away – after Eli bit my lip (something he knows I can't resist) – my head was spinning at what I had just done.

"Oh my God…" I blushed.

"Wow," Eli ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't," I held up a hand, "I have to get to class before you make me do something else stupid."

"Like skip class to go get frozen yogurt?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"I have more self-control and reason that that," I scoffed.

"Says the girl who just shoved me up against a locker and shoved her tongue down my throat," he smirked, and his eyes were sparkling.

"God! Eli!" I hissed, "Shut up!"

He laughed, "You mouth-raped me! If anyone should be shouting SEXUAL HARRASMENT, it should be me!"

"You totally were into that kiss," I reminded him, "You bit my lip!"

"Only to see if it still turned you on. Which, from the sound of that moan you made, you are."

"Stop," I held up a hand, "Just stop."

He grabbed his bottom lip in between his teeth, "So is that a no on the frozen yogurt?"

"You're insufferable!"

"Irresistible, insufferable; tomato, tomoto," Eli shrugged, "So what'll it be?"

We sat across from each other at the Pepto-Bismol colored booth of the frozen yogurt shop. Eli was munching on his chocolate yogurt that had chocolate sprinkles, Oreo crumbles, Hershey's bar chunks, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup with a satisfactory smirk upon his face.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes, popping a bite of my plain vanilla in my mouth, "Don't look at me like that…Eli! Stop it!"

"I'm just enjoying my frozen yogurt," he smiled innocently, "You're the one throwing a hissy fit."

"Hissy fit?" I scoffed, "I do not throw hissy fits!"

"Uh-huh," Eli eyed me as if I had just sprouted purple polka-dots all over my face, "You keep thinkin' that."

"If you can't behave yourself," Eli warned, "I'm going to take you back to school."

I shook my head, not believing that I was sitting in a frozen yogurt bar, skipping school, with Eli Goldsworthy.

"Just shut up and eat your frozen yogurt," I sighed.

"So tell me," he smirked, "When am I getting another one of those kisses?"


End file.
